Reversed
by Calyptra
Summary: What if all you dreams and hopes got destroyed. What you had a brilliant life and now you have to hide, so you don't have to hurt people. What if you have become a beast. A beautiful one maybe, but still a beast. What if you had to fight the controll someone has over you every single day, enduring physical pain. Would you then be able to let somebody love you?
1. Chapter 1- Help

Reversed - Chapter 1

I walked out of the bar. It was 4 in the morning. I've been drinking here since midnight, hating to go home. Home..well it was only a warehouse. JT was trying to make life more bearable for me, but he couldn't do miracles. So I avoided going home and hearing that everything was going to be alright. I was 25 years old and had no future ahead of me. Everything was lost 5 years ago. 2 years after I went to school to become a detective. I was good, so I was chosen for a special training program. I was so proud. By the time I grasped that something was wrong it was too late. Luckily there was JT, the guy I protected from bullies trough high school. He helped me stay alive, stay good, stay...human. He was my only family now.

As I stepped into an ally, there were three men. They were delighted to see me.

'Hey, babe,' one of them said.

I ignored them, intending to walk past them. 'Why so in a hurry? Don't you wanna stay bit?' the same man mused.

'I've never cherished bad company,' I answered not scoring my pace.

'Badass attitude.' the second said, 'I like!'

He tried to grab my arm. 'I wouldn't if I were you,' I said avoiding him.

'Who is gonna stop me? You?' he laughed.

'Hey! You! Leave the lady alone!' someone shouted.

'Great,' I thought, 'now I'll have to save a witness's ass.'

'I got it. You should better leave,' I assured him.

'I am not leaving you here with them,' the man said.

I couldn't see his face. I was focused on the men in front of me. But his voice was gorgeous.

'You heard the lady, she can handle us,' the first man said disgusting me.

But the man was already walking towards them wanting to help me, trying to save me. As if I, Catherine Chandler would need a guardian angel. I shook my head smiling bitterly and leaped forward.


	2. Chapter 2 - I will find you

Reversed - Chapter 2

**So I was just gonna post this small first chapter and wait for reviews but I just couldn't stop writing and since a few people showed interest I thought I might as well give you guys a little bit more to catch your interest. The first chapters will have a lot of background history as I intend to chance the story a little bit more than you have seen. So the action will come in little peaces at first. I might change my mind though as I am still figuring out where I am heading with this and this is actually my first fanfiction. Glad some people liked it!**

Just as one of the men wanted to punch him, I got between them, lifted the stranger and climbed up a fire escape nearby. I left him up there and returned to the creeps.

'Let's play, boys,' I told them. One tried to attack me. I broke his arm with one single move. The others were already running and the injured one tried to follow. That's when I looked up to the man. He was shocked-and absolutely handsome.

'Are you alright?' I asked him.

'Y-yeah,' he tried.

'Good,' I said already walking away.

'Wait!' he shouted. But I was already lost in the shadows.

I had to talk to JT. Four men had seen my strength. We were in danger.

Nevertheless I couldn't make myself leave. This brave man was under shock. I wanted to make sure he would make it home safely. It took him ages to calm down and go home. I followed until he reached his destination. Just before walking in, he glanced right in my direction and sighed. I smiled and walked home.

'WHAT?!' he was furious, 'You did WHAT?'

'I had no choice! They would have killed him because of me! Is that what you would have wanted?' I tried to reason with him.

'How about leave? They didn't want him!'

'It was too late for that and you know it! JT we are talking about perverts for God's sake!' I raised my voice.

'And now?' he sighed.

'We wait,' I said, my mind already drifting to the handsome stranger, who had the courage to step up for me. He impressed me, a kind of rare behavior nowadays. Not that I needed protection. It was still flattering though. I remembered his features. Even stroke with fear, his face was perfect. I thought about how close he was too me when I saved him and my heart accelerated.

'Oh no! Don't you even think about it,' JT brought me back to reality.

'I don't know what you are talking about,' I said defensively.

'Quit the bullshit. I know that look. You fancy the little knight, don't you ? That's why you risked everything.'

'I would have saved an old fat woman if she was in the same situation, you know that!' I complained.

'Well you never denied that you like him though,' he grinned.

'Alright, you caught me. What can I say JT it's been a while. And he sure is my type,' I sighed

'Cat, I know you've been lonely when it comes to this, but remember what you are capable of. You don't want to hurt him right? Like last time…or the times before,' he said trying not to sound critical.

'Trust me JT, I know. I am sorry for those men, especially for the last one. You know it was an accident, right? I have quit being a monster, that doesn't care what happens to others as long as it gets what it wants,' I sighed again.

'Cat, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that you could still hurt him, even if you don't want to. You did with Evan, luckily he didn't expose us,' he reminded me.

Evan…I was so sorry about Evan. I really liked him. It had never been my intention to hurt him. But I still did and I couldn't change that. I didn't want the same for the handsome, courageous stranger. But something in me told me, that this still wouldn't stop me from visiting him again, even if he would never find out. I just had to see him, make sure he was alright and appreciate him in daylight. JT would probably kill me for these thoughts, but I just couldn't help it. I had a feeling that this man would be my nemesis even if I barely knew him.

**Stranger's point of view:**

I was sitting on my couch in my living room. While walking home I felt like somebody was following me. But every time I looked back there was nobody. Before entering the building I looked one last time and asked myself if I would see her again. 'Someday,' I thought to myself smiling and went in. Now, I wasn't quite sure, but I really hoped it. When she held me- I still don't know how she did it, she was so small- but she did and I felt something completely strange. Yes, I would see her again- no matter how long I would have to search for her. I needed some answers. I needed her to tell me that I am not crazy. And I needed to see her beautiful face again. With these thoughts I fell asleep dreaming of a dark haired angel that watched over me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble Maker

Reversed

**Chapter 3- Trouble Maker**

* * *

**[Glad you people like it. I decided to add some more mystery in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I enjoyed a lot. Please continue with the feedback, so I know if I should continue our just write it for myself without uploading.****:) ]**

* * *

I visited again. I saw him leaving for work. I followed. I guess I figured his work could tell me something about his personality. A hospital, I was quite surprised. What was he? A doctor or maybe he did an office job? Maybe I would find out some day.

I went back home.

'Well well, look who's home,' he wasn't pleased.

'Hey buddy!' I smiled innocently.

'Where have you been?',JT asked firmly.

'What? Can't I leave the warehouse now to take a walk?' I asked a bit annoyed. Probably because I felt guilty.

'Not in the morning when everybody is heading to work,' he seemed not to grasp how irresponsible I was.

'Come on JT. I am suffocating here!' I tried to defend myself.

'All of a sudden? Yeah right. You were with him weren't you?' he guessed.

'I...'

'For God's sake Catherine! What were you thinking? You know what? I don't wanna know because I am sure it was dirty. Why are you doing this? Why would you put yourself in danger for a random guy?' he was frustrated.

Oh oh. He called me Catherine, this was bad.

'JT I'm being cautious, I promise. Please trust me. It is a torture to stay here the whole day,' I tried to explain.

'Please , Cat. I don't wanna lose you;' he admitted shyly.

'I know, buddy. Come on, I'll make you your favourite for dinner and then movies and beer to make it up,' I tried to soften him.

'You know my buttons, Chandler,' he sighed.

JT was asleep. Time to sneak out.

Where was he going this late? I decided to follow. He entered the bar from yesterday. Great! There went my favourite bar. Couldn't show up here again. Bars were the only places I went. It was dark, people were drunk. I always got a dark corner trying not to catch attention. Difficult sometimes as men were always searching for fun. Not with me, not anymore. This had been the only bar I've visited more than 2-3 times. The bartender got that I liked being left alone and helped by sending the security after men who didn't get it. Well I guess it was time to say goodbye to Tess. I was kind of going to miss her.

I didn't know why, but I waited for him to come out. I heard someone in the alley from the night before. That's when I saw him come out. And the three men step forward._ No!_

They had bats. The one who attacked me was in no condition to swing a bat. He came to lead. I saw them pull the stranger in the alley. I didn't think. I let my anger lead me. My anger towards the men and my fear for my stranger.

Before the bat could crash his head I kicked it away. I turned towards the men. My eyes were catlike, my body a little bit more muscular than before. Nothing they could actually see in the dark, apart from the eyes. But the eyes were enough, as my glance was deadly. They backed away.

He was speechless.

'Go home,' I ordered, 'and please stay away from this bar. There are tons of them in the city.'

'Who are you? How did you do that?' he found his voice again.

'Just say thank you and leave. Be more careful. I can't save your ass everyday,' I said.

'Wait! At least tell me your name, please,' he begged, but I was already gone. Like last night I watched him go bome. This time I waited till lights went on in one of the appartments. He was leaning outside his window. He was shirtless. He let ou a deep, frustrated sigh. ' Who are you?' he asked.

As much as I appreciated his naked body, I had to leave, otherwise I would be soon knocking on his door.

'Cat you are insane. You lost your mind!' J.T. yelled.

'Stop yelling! I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want!' I felt my anger rise. I desperately tried to control it.

'No, you listen to me! If you want to ruin yourself fine. But I'm your friend and it's my job to protect you. So stay away from him,' he commanded.

That was it. Pain shot through my head. It forced me to my knees. I couldn't fight it anymore.

JT approached me worried sick, 'Cat...'

'Stay away! I can't control it much longer! You have to drug me,' I screamed in pain.

'No, you are strong. You'll make it. This didn't happen in a long time. I trust you,' he encouraged ne.

'But I don't. Shoot me now!' I urged.

* * *

**[ What do you think happened to Cat? I am curious about your ideas. I have a rough concept about her problem but I'm willing to add your ideas if their good. ****Only if they are compatible with mine though. Thanks! ]**


	4. Chapter 4- How did you stay alive?

_**Reversed**_

_**Chapter 4 – How did you stay alive this long?**_

**Note: last time something strange happened to Cat. I will give you some hints in this chapter. Thank you for your suggestions. I won't involve Catherine's father in her misery though, as I plan to give a character a more important share than in the series. Cat will have sort of a dark past. ;) **

**I was glad that some of you like the story and hope that this will continue. Thanks for you reviews. **

'JT, I am so sorry!' I apologized for the hundredth time.

'It's ok, Cat. I don't understand though. I thought this was gone. I thought you grew immune or that they stopped. Why did it happen again?' he was exasperated.

'I don't know. I was feeling weird since the attack. When I turned it was hard for me to control it. For a moment it was tempting to let go of my human side. And then back here you yelled at me and I got angry and the beast wanted to come out. I fought it and then there was the pain,' I sighed.

'There must be an explanation. Has anybody else seen you? Maybe they found out you are alive and started again!' he suggested.

'I don't think they ever stopped. Otherwise they would have stopped directly after my supposed accident. And it is not like it went away from one day to another. It just got easier day by day. I just learned to keep a cool head, to stay calm,' I explained, 'besides those men didn't look like people who understood what they saw.'

'What about the stranger?' he suspected.

'I had my back to him when I transformed. It was dark. He wouldn't have noticed that I got slightly more muscular. He just saw that I am remarkably strong and fast,' I assured him.

'Well that could have been enough. Be more cautious please,' he worried for one more time.

I didn't know what happened yesterday. But I wouldn't let myself go back to being controlled. I had earned my freedom and I was going to keep it. I HAD to find out what they were doing to me and I had to stop it. That was the only thing that stopped me from blending in. And the fact, that if they found out I was alive, they would want me back. I was their best tool after all- the fastest, the most beautiful…the most human.

It was Saturday morning. I decided to pay my stranger a little visit. I settled in the building across the road. There was an empty apartment exactly across from his- lucky me. I looked through his window. He was probably preparing for a run from what he wore. How I missed jogging in the daylight. For the past five years I have been only jogging after midnight.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice he left his apartment till I saw him at the entrance.

He seemed to be lost in his thoughts as well. With a dreamy look on his face he began jogging. I left the building intending to follow from a safe distance. I didn't know why. I just had the feeling that I should do so. There was a truck parked on the sidewalk in front of him blocking his way._ What was he doing?_

He stepped on the street to avoid the truck, without slowing down, without checking the road. I heard a car coming much too fast for this road. It wouldn't be able to stop. I processed this in a short second and I didn't waste another one. I jumped on the road. There wasn't time to push him out of the way as the truck was blocking my path. So I pushed him against the truck, pressing my body against his. The car brushed me, ruining the back of my clothes. My body was not harmed and people would ask why. So I had to disappear. But as I tried to run I felt him cling to my body.

'Not this time,' he breathed.

Excellent! That was just what I needed. Well, then we would run both. He was holding me with my back pressed to his body as he caught me after I had turned away from him. So I just lifted his legs and ran. I stopped in an alley which was in a safe distance to the accident scene.

'You know a gentleman doesn't touch a woman without her permission,' I said under my breath.

'Well I guessed that pressing me against a truck with your body was your way of giving me permission,' he snapped back.

'I don't know how you have managed to stay alive till now, but could you please try being more careful? I won't always be around,' I tried in a friendlier tone.

'Why were you around the last two times?' he challenged.

'Coincidence,' I said through my teeth.

'Twice? I don't think so. Have you been following me?' he asked.

'Don't flatter yourself. Last night was outside my favorite bar. Today I went for a walk. I like this part of New York,' I said with my best poker face.

He wanted to say something about that but then he changed his mind. He thought for a moment and then he unfortunately spoke, 'How did you do it?'

'Do what?' I played dumb.

'Save me! Scare those people away. How didn't you get hurt today?' he asked desperately.

'I was lucky I guess. They car missed me. And about the people, well I am a martial artist and I guess they haven't often seen a girl that can kick a bat of their hand. So they were shocked and this is why they left,' I had to admit I almost convinced myself that this how things actually happened.

'There is more to it! Tell me!' he insisted.

Stubborn fool…

'I don't know what story you expect to hear, but this is what happened, so deal with it. I got to go now,' I started to turn around.

'Wait,' he grabbed my arm.

'Keep your hands to yourself, buddy, if you want to keep them at all,' I warned him.

That's when JT called. He never called. I only owned a burner so this had to be an emergency.

'JT,' I spoke in the phone with widened eyes, 'what's wrong?'

'What did you do? AGAIN?! There is a live broadcast on the news- about an accident! A young woman rescued a poor passenger from a dangerously fast driving person. The driver swears that he must have hit her or at least brushed her with his car but she walked away. And he _swears_ she took the man with her. He didn't go with her! No, she _took_ him!' he screamed in the phone.

'I don't understand. This was just ten or fifteen minutes ago. How..,' but he cut me off, 'The driver was a reporter! A very famous one, Tess Vargas! That's how! What were you thinking?'

'Wait, Tess Vargas? That's how the bartender from the bar I discovered recently is called,' I was startled.

'You go to bars?!' he shrieked.

Ups, my bad. 'That's not our problem now. Why does she pretend to be a bartender if she is a successful reporter? And how come I never heard from her?' I wondered.

'The first one I don't know. Maybe she was working on a story? Now about the second, her career exploded only three years ago. And you don't read the paper she writes for since then,' he explained.

'What do we do now?' now that it sank in I was desperate.

'Come home _now_. We will figure something out,' he assured me although his voice didn't sound very convincing.

'Sure,' I said, 'get me a new phone, I am getting rid of this one on my way.'

I turned to leave.

'Wait!' a voice startled me.

'Oh you are still here. Look ..,' I started but he took advantage of my hesitation and interrupted me. 'Vincent. Vincent Keller,' he introduced himself.

I looked at him. 'And your name is...,' he tried.

'None of your business. Look..Vincent..I got to go now. So please stop bothering me,' I said stiffly.

'Ok, ok no name for now. But please tell me where to find you! I _need_ some answers!' he begged.

As hard it was to resist I walked away leaving him behind- speechless. I guess he wasn't used to women saying no to him. As I had drawn enough attention for one day I decided to take the bus at the next station instead of walking half the city. Busses aren't very suspicious after all. And the people after me would never ride a bus. Hell, not even the people who served them would.

I had hoped that I had left all this fear behind. I was still hiding but I had hoped that I had disappeared for the world. And now was I am again, because of this man. And I couldn't even be mad at him, because if I could turn the time back, I would save him again. With his face in my head I entered the bus. For the first time in five years I was looking forward to go home, to my safe warehouse.

**So what do you think of it? Will Vincent try to find out more? And what about Tess Vargas, is it a coincidence that she pretended to be a bartender in the bar Cat liked to hang out. How is J.T. gonna help Cat with the mess she caused. And why do you think he is so protective of her? **

**Don't be shy with your answers. It is interesting to read as I have already a rough concept of the story and it's nice to see how people interpret the way I am putting my thoughts in words. **

**If you guess right you will soon see. And if am going to use an idea that I didn't have before I will definitely mention your help! **


	5. Chapter 5- Not now Catherine, not now!

_**Reversed**_

_**Chapter 5 - Not now Catherine, not now!**_

**Hey guys! I planned to upload tomorrow since I have a test tomorrow (Saturday…university sucks), but as it is my birthday I decided to shove the books aside for a moment and finish this chapter. **

**I have been asked to give a little bit more information about Cat in the next updates. So here is little bit of it, but don't expect me to just throw it at you at once. I am going to continue writing the story no matter what, as I want to discover it for myself peace by peace. But reviews etc. from your side will help me see if I should continue uploading it. So feel free to express your opinion, no matter if positive or negative, although I hope that some of you like my idea as much as I do.**

I stormed into the warehouse. I still couldn't believe what happened. I had managed to hide for five long years and now all this got destroyed within 3 days. Vincent, I knew he would destroy me. I knew it that very first night. Why didn't I listen to JT? When did I get so girly? Since when did I, Catherine Chandler, run behind a man? AH! Damn hormones and damn sex deprivation! It has been 5 years now since I last slept with a man. Evan was the last. It was short after I escaped. Focus, Catherine! There is no time for self-pity and flashbacks.

'JT! I am home!' I shouted.

'Thank God! I have been so worried. What happened? Tell me everything!' he demanded. He looked kind of pale.

'Well..'

'It was him, wasn't it?' he offered.

'Yeah..,'I admitted.

'Dammit, Catherine! DAMMIT! For God's sake, when did you become so stupid? Why didn't you just stay away?' he yelled at me.

'Jeez, JT, you will give yourself a heart attack, calm down!' I tried to reason with him.

'No, _you_ will give me one! You are insane! You are risking you life for a pretty boy. If anything happens you, it will be because of him. He is going to cost you your freedom. They will capture you just because he is reckless and you desire to babysit!' he kept shouting.

'I don't recall doing anything to her,' a deep voice said.

I turned around, my eyes widened with horror. 'How..?' was all I managed to say.

'Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing here?' JT demanded in a hostile voice.

'I guess I am pretty boy,' he winked.

'Now you are bringing home? Are you doing this on purpose? Are you trying to get attention? Are you suicidal? What is _wrong_ with you?' he screamed louder than I thought was possible.

'Don't shout at her!' the stranger, Vincent, defended me.

'Stay out of it! Get the hell out of here!' I had never seen him so furious.

'JT stop! I don't know his he got here but screaming does not change the situation,' I tried my very best to stay calm.

'Oh now you are being reasonable and responsible? Is a little too late, Cat!' he continued yelling.

'Cat..,' Vincent whispered.

' Thank you _very_ much! He didn't know my name! Aaaaaah!' I collapsed clutching my head.

Vincent ran towards me with a worried look on his face.

'Stay away from her!' JT warned.

'I can't believe you! She is in pain and you think this is the right time to show your jealousy?' he questioned with a mad voice.

'Believe me it's not about jealousy. Listen...'

That's when an agonized scream cut him iff. It was mine. Vincent tried to comfort me by touching my shoulders.

'Stay away!' I growled. He didn't back off though.

'Catherine not now. Please not now!' JT pleaded.

'I can't JT. Do it,' I tried to speak. The piercing pain made it very difficult.

'Come on, you'll make it. I believe in you,' he encouraged me.

'We can't risk it, nor in front of him!' I hissed in pain, 'So do it for God's sake, NOW!'

My last growl convinced him. He took the tranquilizer gun and shot me. I felt the dart pierce my skin and shoot through my flesh. I started drifting away. The last thing I saw were Vincent's shocked eyes, then the tranquilizer did its job and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in my bed. My head was still clouded. I turned my head only to see Vincent sitting on a chair, the tranquilizer gun on the table next to him. I slightly panicked when I recalled what had happened. Where was JT? I concentrated but I couldn't hear another person in the warehouse. What was going on?

'You are awake,' Vincent smiled at me, 'dont worry, I won't hurt you.'

That eased my tension. I laughed. He promised not to hurt me- like he would be able to. Well my face had probably given away my confusion and fear about my secret, so that's why he tried to reassure me that I was safe.

'Where is JT?' I asked after I finally managed to gather my thoughts.

'He didn't tell. He took a blood sample and stormed out,' he explained.

'Why did he allow to stay here?' I wondered suspiciously.

'For I wouldn't leave. And- I quote- because he didn't have time to argue,' he chuckled.

Great, who was the irresponsible one now?

'You should have listened to him and left,' I said stiffly.

'And leave you here all by your own after he drugged you? I don't think so. Why did he do it anyway?' he wondered.

'This is not something that should concern you,' I said in an even colder voice.

'I will not tell anybody!' he insisted.

'Why should I trust you?' I challenged.

'For the simple reason, that you saved me twice. Three times if we count the first when I tried to help you'

'We are counting it. You were more trouble than help,' I pointed out stopping him in midsentence. Wow, in this serious situation I still managed to be smug about it.

'Three it is then,' he smiled shaking his head, 'So I was going to say, that you did save my life and I am not ungrateful. Whatever your secret is I will keep it save. I owe it to you. Besides JT told me that you could be in danger if someone finds out about you. I don't know why it is so but I won't endanger you.'

'Look, Vincent, I am sure you are being honest but still it is not something I can talk about with a stranger,' I answered.

'Then maybe you should get to know me first. I mean for now you can just tell me why we had to drug you. You can explain as much as you want. I won't push for more, And when I gain you trust, you can tell me more about you,' he suggested.

'It is not only a matter of trust Vincent. The problem is, that if you know you might me in danger as well. And I am not willing to jeopardize your life after I risked so much to save it.'

'Well, this is my decision to make, don't you think so. I am a grown man, I can decide for myself. Please, I want to know,' he begged.

'I...I don't know, Vincent,' I hesitated.

'Come on Catherine. I already saw that something is different about you. If I wanted to harm you, I wouldn't be here. I would have already talked to the police or some reporter about you and would have sent them right here. But I didn't, so please explain to me, a least a part of it. Please,' he insisted.

'Ok. Well, I kind of have some abilities. I am stronger and faster than the average woman- or man. I normaly am able to control it. But sometimes this part of me tries to gain control over the rest of me. When I try to fight it I get this agonizing pain in my head. I don't know what exactly it is, but it hasn't happened to me in years. It only started again and I don't know why. JT is probably trying to figure it out at this very moment. Normally, I am not dangerous. I can control it. You saw me the other day. I didn't do more harm than necessary. But if I lose control I might hurt somebody. That is why JT had to shoot me with the tranquilizer gun, to protect the both of you,' I explained to him. I had never given so much information to somebody besides JT about this issue but after all he was right. He did stay here, he didn't call the cops. And I only confirmed what he already had seen.

'Why does this happen? What caused this part of you?' he curiously asked.

'I guess that for now it was enough information. You didn't gain my trust yet after all,' I smiled.

'Ok, just answer me one question: Is it a medical condition-like a disease?' he asked.

'It is a medical condition yes, but I wouldn't call it a disease,' I truthfully replied.

'Catherine, I know that you can't just tell me your whole secret just like that, I know that you need time, but I am a doctor. Maybe I would be able to help if you let me in,' he suggested.

'JT is a biochemist, I think that makes him more qualified in research. Besides you are right, I can't just tell you my secret right now. I can't promise that I ever will do so,' I tried to be honest with him once again.

'You don't have to promise that you will. I just want you to promise that you will consider it and that you will let me gain you trust. I really, really want to help you, Catherine. I owe it to you,' he said very sincerely while looking me in the eyes.

'I promise to consider it. That is all I can promise for now,' I answered after a few moments of silence.

'I guess it will have to be enough for now,' he smiled at me.

**I am planning to also write some chapters from Vincent's point of view, like I did in the second one. I know that some people don't like this way of writing, but it gives me the opportunity to show you the story from different angles. While watching the series you have different sources of information as well after all. I still would like to hear your opinion as I am planning to write such a chapter in the near future. I promise that I won't repeat a scene that I wrote from Cat's point of view word by word. They will be either scenes without Catherine or the thoughts of Vincent in a scene which is written in Cat's perspective, like a flashback. For example he sits at home and reflects about that happened the day before or something like that. I think it will contribute much to the story, hope you will see it the same way, but I am open to criticism of course.**

**I will probably introduce a new character (one from the series of course) in Chapter 6 or 7. He r she is going to be different than in the series and will play an important part so keep reading and giving feedback **


	6. Chapter 6 - Confusion

**Reversed**

_**Chapter 6 – Confusion**_

**Hey, thanks for the wishes! As announced I am going to show you what is going on in Vincent's head. This chapter is about Vincent's thoughts when he leaves his apartment for a run. It is a kind of flashback. I hope I won't bore you, but as some of you were thrilled of him following her home, I wanted to describe how he managed it.**

Vincent's point of view:

I watched Catherine sleep in her bed. She was so beautiful. I still didn't understand how all this happened. I didn't believe that I got here in first place. This morning started like all the other Saturday mornings. I prepared for a run. These past few days, I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything, too much things have been going through my head. So it was just about time to clear it. Though the purpose of jogging was to get my mind of this woman, I found myself thinking about her as I went down the stairs. When I exited the building and the cool air hit my face I still couldn't shake the thoughts away. She consumed me. _Enough, Keller_, I commanded myself. But even as I started running I couldn't take my mind of her. I just couldn't understand how somebody as delicate as her could manage to overpower three men. How did she scare them away? How could she scare _anyone_ away? She was so beautiful.

No, no, I can't afford thinking about this mysterious beauty right now, I am in public. Still trying to get her out of my mind I stepped on the street to avoid a truck which was parked on the sidewalk. The second I made a few steps on the road something crashed me against the truck. As soon as I realized what happened, my jaw dropped. There was a tiny woman pushing me against the truck. And there was a Porsche which – I swear to God- hit her and stopped abruptly. It was her! She looked me in the eyes and turned around. No, she wasn't going to leave this easily this time. I planted my arms around her waist and hold her right there. She seemed to think about her options for a moment as she paused and then she just picked me up and ran. My eyes grew wide. How on earth did she just do that? I was for sure at least 60 pounds heavier than her. But then again she had already done this before. She put me down in an alley. I couldn't help by being smug for forcing her to take me with her instead of disappearing as she always seemed to do.

Of course she wouldn't explain anything to me. It still frustrated me, when I thought about it. And then her phone rang and I could clearly see the fear in her eyes. The thing she said sounded weird. About a burner phone, like she was some sort of criminal.

And when she finished her call she just wanted to disappear once again. No not this time. I waited a few seconds and then followed her. She climbed into a bus taking a seat in the middle of it. Trying to avoid getting caught I went to the back. The bus headed to the edge of the city and the beautiful stranger, Catherine as I knew now, stepped out at the final station. It wasn't easy not to be caught as we were the last ones on the bus. I took the backdoor before she even bothered rising from her seat and went immediately behind the bus trying to find a place to hide. Luckily there was a car parked on the other side of the road. For a minute I thought I lost her when the bus driver drove away, but then I saw her vanishing in an alley. When I looked up an old woman was looking suspiciously at me. 'Cheating girlfriend,' I explained with an awkward smile and rushed to the alley.

It wasn't easy to follow her without being caught. That woman had a walking speed that gave me trouble. Additionally the buildings were getting fewer and fewer. At some point there was nothing but an empty road in the direction she headed. Now I had to be extra cautious. I waited a few minutes and then took the road. I thought I was walking for ages when I saw an old building. I approached it and realized it was only a warehouse. This couldn't be where she had disappeared, but on the other hand where else could she have gone to. Either it was this or she decided to take an even longer walk, so I decided to take my shot.

The inside was pretty creepy. As I went upstairs I heard some voices and followed them. They lead me to a door. I opened it. There was a man inside arguing with my guardian angel. I felt jealousy, even if this man wasn't exactly who I would expect her to date, she was clearly out of his league. And that is when I realized he was giving her hell because of me. I was rather confused and then everything happened so fast. One minute I was holding her while she was inagony and the other he was shooting at her. At first I thought he was about to kill her but then I realized he used some kind of tranquilizer dart.

I didn't understand. What was all this about. The second she passed out he searched for something and then took a sample of her blood. He expected me to get out and did not answer any of my questions.

'I am not leaving,' I stated, 'I want some answers'.

He looked torn, like he couldn't decide what to do.

'I can't give you any answers. This is up to her and I really hope she won't give you them either. I have to go now, it is really important. If you won't leave than I guess you'll better have this,' he said handing me the gun,' if she behaves like before, shoot her!'

'Wait? Why?' I asked.

'No time for that!' he said while grabbing some stuff.

'At least tell me if you two are together. I mean, when I touched her earlier you were outraged. It has to be jealousy,' I begged, hopping for a no.

'Yeah right, like Catherine would ever show any interest in me. If you haven't noticed yet, the woman is gorgeous. I just knew what could happen. Now sit there with your little toy and don't distract me any longer. And don't mess with my work over there, I have a presentation about my research next week and I don't want to start all over again.' he said storming out the door.

I had been sitting there for a while thinking about how bizarre this day had been. All this time I couldn't take my eyes of her.

I just had decided to make coffee when I saw her moving. She was waking up. Well, it was about time that someone explained some things to me.

**It is not a very long one I know, but if I keep writing I'll just start repeating the scene after she wakes up and there is no reason for that. I am planning though to write another flashback in Vincent's point of view, when he thinks back to this scene. Probably it will be when he discovers more. Next chapter will be from Catherine's perspective again. I don't know when there will be more of Vincent, but I guess first we need some more action or else you will not only fall asleep while reading but probably also go comatose! **

**I hope you liked it and that there will be plenty of feedback! **


	7. Chapter 7- A visitor from the past

**Reversed**

**Chapter 7 –A visitor from the past  
**

**Hey guys! I know that it has been AGES, but a whole awful lot happened in my life lately. I hope I didn't lose too many of you during my break but if I did, no hard feelings ;)**

**I am glad you liked the last chapter, although I am a little bit disappointed of your reviews. Some people seemed to not remember or not have read the 5****th**** chapter. You wrote that you looked forward to what would happen after Cat woke up but I already told this part of the story, so note that chapter 6 is a FLASHBACK! It takes place at the same time as chapter 6. This chapter will be like the most of them, from Catherine's point of view. So if you don't remember the end of chapter 5 I suggest you read it again to be able to follow the story.**

After the serious talk was over Vincent and I moved to more pleasant topics. As he was eager to gain my trust, we figured that the best way was to spend some time together. We started right away as we were waiting for JT. We were starving, so we ordered pizza. I insisted that we first should talk about him. I wasn't ready to share any details of my life yet. It turned out that he was 30, so 5 years older than me. He was a doctor, specialized on neurosurgery, also participating on research. But the questioning didn't last long. Soon we got up in old stories about his childhood, his brothers, etc. I pushed him to tell me embarrassing stories and we ended up laughing, eating and drinking beer. He was telling me a story about how he once hid behind the fridge when he was 2 years old and his mother thought he ran away. She was worried sick after searching the whole house. He showed himself after she shouted that she was going to her favorite Café and asked for him to wait. I was barely able to breathe when JT entered the room.

'What's so funny,' he asked.

'Our guest,' I chuckled.

'I can't believe you stayed this long,' JT turned to Vincent.

'Why? What time is it?,' Vincent seemed surprised by his comment.

'Well it is 10 pm. I left around 11 am,' JT explained.

' Wow time flies I guess,' I chuckled again.

'Well the company was good and I didn't want to leave her alone. I mean in case the incident from this morning occurred again,' Vincent explained kind of embarrassed.

'It's ok, I told him. It was nice talking to someone besides JT for a change,' I smiled at him.

'Hey! What do you mean by that!' he played offended.

'Well, you can get lonely with just one person in your life. Although I am glad this one person was you JT,' I hugged him.

'Well this is going to change now. Now you have two people in your life. And I hope that you will be as glad about me as you are about JT,' Vincent said shyly.

'I think I will,' I encouraged him.

JT had spent the whole day in his lab researching and yet he didn't find an answer about my problem. We both agreed though that we wanted to wait till we involved Vincent. He seemed to want to start right away but he didn't argue. He promised me to gain my trust after all.

JT wasn't so sure if this was a good idea. He was used to just the two of us in the past five years. I guess he was a little afraid, that it would be more dangerous if more people knew. But on the other hand Vincent had seen me. The problem was already there, so why not make the best out of it. He didn't need to know the details, so he wasn't in any danger as long as he played by our roles. No showing up here without permission for instance. He had promised to wait until I showed up or JT allowed him to stop by. He seemed a little bit disappointed but he realized that he had no other choice. Well he would have to wait a little bit, as we were determined to make a little background check before we opened up to him- if we ever did.

It turned out that everything he told me was true- his age, his job, his family. So there was nothing to prevent another meeting.

I decided to visit him. It has been 5 days since he was in the warehouse. It was 9 pm so JT couldn't argue. I decided to take a long walk before. I hadn't done this in a while, in fact since the accident.

As I walked in a dark alley, lost in thoughts, I bumped into someone.

'Hey there, careful,' a familiar voice said, 'you don't want to get hurt right? What is a young lady like you doing in dark places like this?'

I tried to remember to whom this voice belonged.

'Hey are you ok?' he sounded a bit concerned. He lifted my chin to make sure. I tried to stop him but it was too late.

'Gabe,' I hissed recognizing him.

'Cat? Catherine, you are alive? Oh my God, I can't believe it! Why didn't you come back? Do you have any idea what this did to me?' he couldn't decide whether he was mad or relieved.

I tried to escape but he was holding my arm.

'No you are not leaving, Cat! I need an explanation! You owe me one!' he urged,

'I don't owe you anything! I am not coming back, Gabe! I'm done! I won't be a murderer anymore! They will have to kill me first to get me back!' I hissed again.

'A murderer? What are you talking about! These guys where criminals! You were doing the world a favor! You have to come back! I need you,' he insisted.

'It has been five years Gabe. I am not the same person anymore. I woke up! And you have to do the same thing. I hate the thought of them using you, like they used me,' I tried to reason with him.

'It is him right? You went back to Evan! That is why you disappeared,' he accused me.

'I haven't seen Evan in years. I left because I realized what we were doing. I left because I wanted my life back,' I explained.

That wasn't entirely true. Evan _was_ the reason. But not like he thought. I really haven't seen him in years. But he kind of saved me. He was the reason I was free and hiding. And he was the reason I was avoiding men.

'Then why haven't you kissed me yet?' he challenged.

'As I said, I am not the same person anymore. I don't tolerate your job. And I won't risk you handing me back. I want to stay free,' I explained once again.

'I don't understand Cat. What has gotten into you? You were the best among us! Why did you quit? And why did you disappear? I missed you so much,' he pulled me in for a hug.

'I..I have to go,' I said breaking away from his embrace.

'Cat! Please don't go! I can't lose you again!' he pleaded.

'I am not going back Gabe. And now that you know I am alive, I have to leave, to hide,' I answered.

'I won't say a word! I promise! Just promise me in return that I will see you again! That you will explain everything to me,' he begged.

'Come on, Gabe. We both know that if they suspect anything, they will _make_ you betray me,' I reasoned.

'Things have changed since you left, Cat. They trust me. When you left, they told us you were killed by the guy you were after. I wanted revenge. I took the job more seriously. They haven't controlled me since then, because there was no need. I was very efficient myself. In fact I am the leader of the unit, just like you were,' he explained.

'But if they suspect something, everything is going to change. They WILL control you again,' I reasoned.

'Have a little faith please! I won't tell anything and they won't guess. Just promise me.' he urged.

'I don't know…,' I was really torn.

'Trust me,' he breathed.

'Gabe,' I whispered and I knew the battle was almost lost.

'Remember the park we used to go? I have Saturday night and Sunday off, when there is no urgent case. Let's meet there,' he suggested.

'I don't know Gabe, besides I don't go out during day,' I tried to block him.

'Ok, so how about this. I will wait for you every Sunday and Saturday night between 10 pm and midnight, until you show up. If I am not there, it means I got a case, so please be there the next time ok? Please, Catherine,' he insisted.

'I will think about it. If I decide against it, I will leave a note, so you won't waste your time,' I said.

'Nothing that has to do with you is a waste of time. Goodnight, Catherine,' he said as he pressed his lips against mine. He left in the shadows.

I didn't know what to do. I just started walking. Should I go home? No, I wasn't ready to tell JT.

Should I visit Vincent? It felt so wrong right now after the kiss. But why? There was nothing between us. Why did it feel like cheating?

So I just walked and walked, lost in my thoughts. That is when I saw the park. My steps had taken me there without me realizing it.

**So this is it for now. Btw, the story with the fridge? Guilty! My poor grandma almost got a heart attack! :D**

**So who is Evan? Why does cat say that he saved her, while she earlier said she felt guilty of what she did to him? Do you want me to bring him back in the story for more or just explain the past about him? I am sure I can think of an incident to involve him somehow. BUT he is going to be a very GOOD guy in this one, unless I think of something bad that intrigues me. He might do a few wrong things if he gets back, but only because he is desperate. So do you want a saint Evan or not?**

**And what about Gabe? There obviously was something between them in the past and he seems to still like her! What do you think? Should she meet him? Can he be trusted? Do you think Gabe is going to turn good or bad in this story? Or maybe both? ;)**

**And Cat feeling like cheating on Vincent? Oh oh, someone likes our gorgeous man. ;)**

**I wonder if he returns the feelings ;)**


	8. Chapter 8- change of plans

Reversed

Chapter 8 - Change of plans

**Author's note: Hey there! I made a little change in chapter 2. Nothing big, you don't have to re-read it. The only change is that Evan didn't forget what happened with Cat. It is because I want to give Evan a bigger part I this story. You'll have to wait though to find out what happened and why he didn't betray her. As I mentioned, Evan is a very nice person in this one. While rereading my chapters I noticed some mistakes. I mostly write on my phone, so most of them are because of auto correct and I miss them while rereading before posting because the right word is stuck in my head. I will correct my errors as soon as possible. I apologize sincerely for the errors I made and for those who might still come.**

**As you probably guessed Vincent is going to have some serious competition in this story. He better be good )**

**I hate to say this but I am debating wether I should continue or not. It seems like people lost interest. I sure will continue writing it, but maybe just for myself, if you people don't really look forward to it. Besides I got a really good idea for a crossover story stuck in my head. It will give Catherine a more intimidating past than the one Vincent has. _If_ I continue with this story then I will give you information about the other one as sion as I update it. It depends on your feedback. I don't need dozens of reviews. It is enough if I see that 2-3 people are still reading. :)**

I hadn't realized that my feet had brought me here. This park, hell it was complicated. Yeah Gabe and I used to come here. But only because I brought him here subconsciously. After waking up from this horror I realized iI chose this place when I wasn't entirely myself because it meant a lot to me. Over the years I have visited ift occasionally. Mostly when I missed people from my past. This place was filled with pain and peace in the same time. I thought about Evan. The man who once meant the world to me. The man who was my life, my future. The man who loved me enough to forgive and protect me. I wondered what he was doing now. I visited him once in a while. He dated a lot, but never something serious. He had become a player. Was it my fault? Well you can't really call him a player on second thought. He was always honest with his 'victims', but he was so charming that the poor things thought they could change him. And they eventually got hurt. I wanted to scream to him to move on, but contacting him was not an option.

I thought about Vincent. I wanted this man, so badly. I have always been a very passionated woman, but I have never felt this strongly about someone. I feel protective, possessive, obsessed. I once _wanted_ to be with Evan. No I felt like I _had_ to be with Vincent. What was wrong with me? I hardly knew him.

And finally I thought about Gabe. He suited me probably the best. He was like me. But the time I shared with him was a dark chapter in my life. I didn't choose him. The breast did and I was afraid it might still want him.

'I didn't think it would be that quick,' a familiar voice said.

'Gabe..'

**Vincent's point of view**

It had been days since my last encounter with Catherine. This woman had so many secrets that I should be running away. But I didn't. Instead I missed her like hell. I wanted to see her but I couldn't. I had promised to stay away from the warehouse. It was for her safety. I didn't have her phone number. Too risky, she said. She had mine though, so why didn't she call? Did she lie to me to get me of her back? Didn't she trully want to get to know me? No, she wasn't like that. I knew that much. She was special. She risked being exposed to save me after all. That had to count for something. She just needed time.

I couldn't help myself but think about that day. We talked for hours. All this terrible things she was afraid of seemed so far away. I felt so attracted to her. Her smile, the way she put her hair behind her ear, her nervous lough, the angelic face with this beautiful, astonishing eyes and her body, her gorgeous body. I felt the lust spread through my body once again. This woman wasn't only the most beautiful I've ever met. No, she managed something impossible. She had an innocent, angel -like beauty and was smoking hot in the same time. She kept me awake the nights, thinking about her body. Thinking about what I would do to her if she was mine. Oh, if she only was mine.

My phone rang, I didn't know the number. Dammit, was it her? That's what I have been waiting for for days, but seriously, _now_? _Breathe, Keller! It's not like she can see you. Just compose your voice._

'Hello?'

'Vincent?' a kind of familiar voice said through the phone.

'JT?' Well that surprised me. He sounded worried, was something wrong with Catherine?

'Is Catherine there?' he asked anxiously.

That got me even more confused. 'Cathetine? Here? No'

'Dammit, didn't she stop by?' JT exclaimed.

'No, should she? What happened JT?' I started getting worried.

'She was supposed to visit you. She left hours ago. She didn't come back since and now you are telling me she never got there. I have to find her.' he explained.

'Did you call her?' I asked the obvious.

'No. Only in emergencies. But since she is not with you, I will wait another hour and then call her.'

'Why wait? Call her now!' I really got worried now.

'Because if she just wanted to be alone she will bite my head off. I can't help being worried though. She really wanted to see you, why change her mind? Something happened,' he concluded.

'What can I do?'

'Not much. First the call, then I will decide what to do if she doesn't respond,' he answered.

'Please give me un update. I am worried,' I almost begged.

'I will,' he promised, 'call me if she stops by.

'Don't worry, I will,' and with this I hung up.

I couldn't believe Catherine was missing. She had to be alright. I mean she was tough, thougher than I was, so why was I so worried? I barely knew her. But I couldn't help thinking about JT's words. She wanted to see me, badly. I felt flattered, I felt happy. She wanted to see me. But I couldn't enjoy it . Why wasn't she here if she wanted to see me? Was she alright? Oh how I hoped she was alright. I just met her, she couldn't leave now. It was not fair.

With this thoughts I hovered over the phone hoping for JT to call and watched the door hoping she would knock.

The minutes just didn't seem to pass.

_Come on Cat, don't do this to me. I need you do give me a chance to win your heart._

**Author's note: I know this was rather short, but the next thing I have in mind couldn't be splitted. There will be a big fight, a little something from the past and some indecision.**

**What will Gabe do? Will Catherine trust him? What does JT think? Will Vincent get his chance to win Cat's heart or is he right to be worried? If she comes back, will Vincent make his move or will he chicken out? Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Complications

_**Reversed**_

**Chapter 9 – Complications**

**First of all I have a few comments to the reviews. I will start with the not so pleasant ones. I am not a member for so long but I actually thought I wouldn't delete a review- ever. I did though. It was from a 'guest'. I am going to criticize a bit. It is only fair. You criticize my story, I criticize your reviews. Some people probably won't like me much after that but I don't mind. I have always been direct and I will continue even if it sounds arrogant or absolute to you guys.**

**First of all I really don't mind you pointing mistakes to me, it is helpful. I did however write in my last chapter that I have myself spotted a certain number of mistakes and would correct them as soon as possible. My reason for deleting is the rudeness of this person, though. I don't know about you but I don't think it is acceptable to begin a statement with 'a few things as you don't know how to fix them yourself'. Maybe it is just me but you don't just assume that someone is incompetent in any way. It doesn't sound helpful but arrogant. He or she had some points though.**

**I will now answer to this review, if not interested skip to the marked sentence.**

**First is my punctuation in direct speech. I already knew that I had to look up how the commas are placed as English is not my mother tongue and one gets rusty if not using a foreign language too much. Unfortunately, although I am an admirer of the English language and managed the C2 level in ESOL examination offered by Cambridge, I lately don't have the time to practice. My time is so limited that I only can afford watching an English episode while eating but, that doesn't help with written language. I am not trying to boast. I just wanted you to know that I am not just someone who attempts to write an English story without having any knowledge or respect for this language. I sincerely apologies if I have offended those of you who grew up to this language.**

**I didn't manage to look up the grammar rules mentioned above until just now. I will correct these mistakes as promised. I don't understand the second issue though. I have learned that one can use either one of these symbols ", 'or even a plain single quote mark (not the curly ones). I even looked it up right after I read it. This person practically demanded that I change them into these ". If it bothers you guys I am willing to use other quotation marks in the future but seriously I even have English books that don't use these particular ones.**

**Second is using capital letters to emphasize. I know I shouldn't, I do though because of the phone thing as it is easier. It personally never bothered me in fan fiction if only single words were concerned. I will stop now that I know it bothers others. When it is a whole sentence the character **_**is **_**actually screaming and JT does that a lot.**

**Third, the mistakes I already pointed out in my last chapter. I am really out of time. I mostly write while riding the bus or waiting somewhere. So of course mistakes happen because of autocorrect and touching the wrong space. I re-read my stories but often don't catch all the mistakes as I have the correct sentence in my mind. There are two options. Either I take my time on my laptop- it will probably take me weeks to upload (sorry, university first) - or you don't mind a few errors. I just thought it would be the second one. If it is the first just let me know. **

**By the way, anonymous friend, **_**if**_** you insist on offering your help in such an arrogant manner please make first sure that you can distinguish between "you're" and "your". I think this is probably a more major error than the ones I did. ;)**

* * *

_**Continue reading here.**_

* * *

**There was though one point that made me furious. It is ok if you don't like the characters I develop. It really is. But I don't enjoy people to list my characters as a mistake. Catherine appears to be hotheaded and careless and obviously this is a mistake that deserves death penalty (sarcasm, yeah). Catherine is a beast. A beast that has attacks of witch she thought they were long gone. In addition she has been alone for five years and now she meets Mr. Gorgeous. Do you honestly expect me to make her look like a composed angel in the first chapters? You can always write a review telling me that you would prefer some other characteristics. If you want me to change something drastically than please sent me a private message. But always suggest never demand and don't see your opinion as the only possibly correct. It is about personal taste not a spelling error. It is my story after all.**

**Sorry for this long text but the reviewer was anonymous as I said so I hadn't any other choice. I would never delete a review without explanation.**

**Now how about the pleasant ones? Thank you for your reviews. I was thrilled. Some people told me not to expect too many reviews as people lose interest in BATB. Believe me I don't. As long as 1-2 people comment positively once in a while, I will continue posting. It makes me happy though if more than one or two people show interest so don't be shy.**

* * *

**Further my comment to a review from another guest.**

* * *

'_**I really don't think cat should be going boy crazy at this point. Or sleeping with so many people. It's not realistic and not in character.'**_

**She is not. She has been alone for five years. Now she met Vincent and he obviously appeals to her. How is that any different from Vincent's situation in the series? If you have read carefully you would have observed that she slept with many men while on missions. I hinted that she felt awful about it but it wasn't really her fault. Remember how she always says that she wouldn't lose her freedom again? I have only mentioned two relationships- the one with Evan and the one with Gabe, whereas the one with Gabe is still clouded. You can't call it your average relationship, it is more complicated. Not realistic? According to what, your opinion that it isn't possible for a 25 year old woman to have slept with several men? Out of character? Don't even go there. It is fan fiction. I am not obligated to copy the character from the series. If you wish to see an identical Catherine you should probably stop reading. I don't mean to be rude but you only will be disappointed. Not only by my story but of every story that doesn't copy the series. "My" Catherine is not the same. How could she? One is human one is beast. She has the character I give her not the one that suits her in your opinion. I am trying to portray a troubled young woman. Single actions and mistakes in weak moments don't define the character of a person completely- only a part of it. Catherine has a lot to balance. An overprotective best friend, staying away from family and friends, loosing Evan, Gabe showing up, hiding to protect her life and the life of others and Vincent to whom she is obviously attracted and trying to resist. How do you expect her to be perfect? And why does a perfect woman have to be a virgin anyway? You can say you don't like what I make out of Catherine but you can't say that my writing is out of character. **

**What I am trying to say is that I also start reviews with "I think you should/could" but I never write "your ideas are wrong because in my head the character**_** has**_** to be like that-period". Seriously where is the point of fan fiction if the character **_**has**_** to act in a certain way? People who think like that should write one story for themselves and read it over and over again.**

* * *

**I don't know if this is against the rules. If it is, just tell me and I will erase the following part.**

**As announced I started a new story. It is a crossover between BATB and Smallville called "Second Chance". As expected the first chapter didn't go nearly as well as the one of this story. I don't mind, I will continue. I would appreciate it though if you gave it a shot and commented on it. The first chapter is short but there is more to come. If you are intrigued with Catherine as a beast you might like the other one. Catherine from "Second Chance" has an even more complicated background. There will be some drama and some love triangles maybe even some fights to claim the partner. Just let me know what you think.**

**Now some words to this story. I don't really have much to say at this point, only that this chapter will be longer in order to make up for my babbling. There will be some VinCat but not too much as it is quite soon.**

* * *

**Catherine's point of view**

I made my way to the warehouse. Gabe had surprised me. I didn't expect him to go there right away. I managed to escape his questions though. I needed to talk to JT first. Man he would be furious. He never liked Gabe. He was an obvious Evan fan. Well he actually only met Gabe once. I dragged him along with some people from my training program. I was trying to make him more outgoing. He didn't mind him back there apart from the fact that he was obviously interested in me and I was taken. But after my escape I told JT everything and Gabe didn't make it to his 'Favorite people' – list. I couldn't blame him. But I couldn't blame Gabe either. He was actually a quite nice guy. He did try to flirt with me back then but it was very subtle. And it also was partly my boyfriend's mistake. I begged him to come along with me so he could meet my school buddies. He was a very busy man so he cherished our time alone, thus he never really joined. He always said that he would make time for the important people in my life, like my family and good friends. The people from the program obviously didn't belong to these people according to him. 'Focus, Catherine. This is not the time to think about the past. You have to concentrate on the Gabe issue and what to tell JT,' I ordered myself and entered the warehouse.

'Oh my God, Catherine,' a very anxious JT greeted me, 'you are ok. Don't to this to me again- _ever_. I was just going to call you. Where have you been?'

'Sorry, I didn't realize you were looking for me. Did something happen?' I asked confused.

'Well, you were out for quite a long time, so I called Vincent. He told me that you never showed up,' his worry was easing away. I could sense the angry tone becoming more dominant.

'What time is it? Oh wow. I have been away for 5 hours hour, huh. Well it could have been a long visit for all you knew. You didn't have to worry. Wait, you called_ Vincent._ Why would you do that?' I demanded. I was irritated. Why would he drag him in?

'I figured it was better than calling _you._ How was I supposed to know that you never showed up?' he defended himself.

'Great, now there will be questions. "Why didn't you stop by after all? Why didn't you call since hour last meeting? How am I supposed to prove myself if you are not around? " Thanks, JT- a lot,' I sighed.

'Well I kind of told him that you were really looking forward to visiting him,' he mouthed probably hoping I wouldn't hear it. Sometimes he forgot about my super senses I guess.

'Come again,' I glared at him. I had understood his words perfectly. I was just giving him a chance to give me a reason not to explode. He knew that.

'Come on, Cat,' he pleaded, 'I was worried. I just wanted to make clear that it was serious so he would call me immediately if you showed up. Don't worry, he was excited to hear. Poor guy tried to hide it but failed dramatically.'

'That is what I am worried about. What if he likes me? What if he now gains courage and shows interest? How am I supposed to resist then?' ' sighed once again.

'I didn't think about it that way, Cat. I am really sorry. Look, I know that this must be very hard for you. I mean, look at you. You are gorgeous. You were used to men hitting on you all the time. You had always options. Now you are supposed to stay here most of the time. And if you meet a man despite that you are supposed to shut him down. I can't start to imagine how your life has changed since then. I see the obvious, no parties, no work, no gym etc. But I truly believe that the change _inside_ is even bigger. I wish I could help. I wish I could find a cure. I hate to see you being miserable, Cat. I hate to see you suffering. So I am really sorry that I probably made it even harder for you,' he sincerely apologized.

'It is ok JT. It is my fault. You are not used of me taking off for five hours while you are still awake.' I joked to ease the tension 'I should have called you. It won't happen again. I promise.'

'We can't chance it now so let's stop talking about it already. I have one question though. Why didn't you visit him and where have you been instead?' he wondered.

'Well it is time then I guess,' I thought.

'I ran into somebody,' I confessed. I didn't say any more. I just waited for the words to sink in. And they did.

'What do you mean you ran into someone? As in you weren't looking and crashed into them? That is not a big problem right? I mean you had your hood as always?' he asked insecurely one question after another.

But I knew JT. He knew exactly what I meant. His questions were only hope. Hope that he mistaken. He basically begged me to tell him he was wrong. But he wasn't as I didn't just push some random person by accident. So I just looked him in the eyes. And I saw that he recognized my intention. My glance wasn't reassuring. It was my silent was of telling him that he got it right. That our greatest nightmare became real. Someone recognized me.

'Come on, Cat!' he desperately pleaded once again 'You are just messing with me. It's not funny. Tell me you are joking. Please, Cat. Tell me you are not in danger.'

Once again I just looked at him and he understood. I wasn't joking.

'Who?' he simply asked.

'Gabe', I managed to breathe in a rough voice.

I heard JT stop breathing. He was in shock. His eyes were wide. In them I could see his desire to have understood me wrongly. He didn't want to believe it.

'JT, say something,' I pleaded while my voice became even harsher.

Just as he opened his mouth we heard a knock.

'Don't tell me it is him,' he panicked.

'No, I was careful. It is Vincent,' I assured him.

'How do you know?' he asked confused.

'His heartbeat,' I didn't bother saying more.

Just as he was about to comment on that Vincent spoke, 'JT?'

I hurried to get the door.

'I thought we had an agreement,' I firmly pointed out.

'I thought so as well,' he said glancing at Vincent.

'Sorry, I kind of got sidetracked by Catherine,' he apologized.

'What happened?' he Vincent asked.

JT shot me a glance. He obviously didn't want to tell him.

'No, JT, I think he has to know- at least a part of it. Things might get dangerous around me. He has to be warned,' I shook my head. JT sighed but knew I was right.

'Catherine, I am dying over here!' Vincent grew impatient.

'Take a seat. Both of you,' I motioned them to couch before continuing,' for your sake it is going to be a long story.'

And with that I started. I didn't tell any specifics about my condition or what caused it. JT knew, but for Vincent it was too much information for his own good. I simply told them that I ran into an old friend while on my way to his place. I told him that this friend was like me. I also mentioned that there were some people who wanted to exploit us and that's the reason I didn't tell him, to protect him from them. I portrayed how I used to work for them and how Gabe still does. That I am afraid they might find out that I am still alive and try to use me again. I even told Vincent about my relationship with him. How our two other sides were attracted to each other and how I was afraid that for this reason he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him what he want- an explanation.

'I don't want to go back. I first thought they were good men who wanted to protect the citizens. Now I know I was wrong. They are only interested in their benefit and they are powerful,' I finally came to an end.

'We won't let this happen!' JT assured me.

Vincent was kind of overwhelmed. He looked at me through different eyes. I saw anger, confusion, compassion and a hint of inner conflict- anger that they had used me like a tool, confusion because he didn't understand how they did or what I was, compassion as he clearly saw how bad I felt about the things I did and conflict because he sensed that he wouldn't like the things I did and didn't know how to feel about it.

'I know it is a lot to wrap one's mind around,' I started trying to make him respond somehow, 'but...'

'I just need a minute to collect my thoughts,' he assured me.

'Look, Catherine, I have class in a few hours. Don't do anything before we talk about this. I don't trust him. We need to look at hour options first,' he urged. Message delivered. If it weren't for Vincent he would probably talk to me for the rest of the night or better morning and go to university without sleeping.

'It is ok JT. Go sleep. I won't do anything. I promise', he reassured him.

After telling goodnight he left for his room.

'Catherine,' Vincent breathed as soon as we were alone.

'I am sorry for all of this. I didn't plan to drag you in. It would be for the better if you stayed away for a while. I won't be able to go outside for a few days at least anyway. Extra precautions,' I smiled weakly.

'No, I have to see you! Don't apologize, I don't mind. If it weren't for you I would at least lie in a hospital right now. I want to stand by your side,' he argued. He now was standing in front of me. We were just inches apart.

'Vincent, I,' but before I was able to continue he crushed his lips on mine.

After the first shock I pushed him away gently. 'Vincent, don't.'

'Why? I really like you. And I know you do, too. JT told me that you couldn't wait to see me. So why not? Tell me one good reason,' he insisted.

'Because one should seek a companion in their one species', I grimaced at my own words.

'You are human, Catherine. You are different but you are human', he tried to approach me again.

'Vincent, please,' I begged looking away, 'I don't want to hurt you'

'You won't,' he assured me.

'I have been alone for five years now, Vincent. I didn't do it because I enjoy being alone. There is a reason behind it,' I couldn't help but let the pain I felt ooze into my words. He caught it.

'Catherine, I know that you have been through a lot and I know that you have done things you aren't proud of. But I haven't liked someone so much in a long time. I know that you think that I should run for my life in fear. But I am not afraid of you. I can't tell if it is because you save me or if it is because I am suddenly going reckless. It is probably both but honestly? I don't care. I haven't felt so alive in such a long time. We are doing your way. I will wait, I will give you time- time to decide if you want me in your life, time to decide when you want to open up to me. I will take what you are able to offer right now and won't push for more. Just promise me one thing. Don't deny that there is an attraction between us. I don't care if we kiss again right now or in one year, just let me be a part of your life and we will see where it takes us. Let me visit you if you can't come out. I promise to always ask for permission before showing up. I promise to only visit at night and to be careful. But let's face it. I am just a doctor. Who would follow _me?_' he said with a passionate and at the same time gentle voice.

During his little speech I was fighting my own desires. I would be strong. I wouldn't get involved with him. But as he continued a tear escaped my eye. Who was this man? And what could he possibly see in me to make him want to stay no matter what?

As he gently brushed my cheek to wipe away that single tear I decided on my answer.

'You may visit if you call JT first,' I allowed in a throaty voice, 'but that is the only promise I am making. Don't hope, though. There won't be anything between us other than friendship. And remember that this promise is valid only as long as it appears to be safe for you.'

'That suffices for now,' he said warmly, his eyes melting in mine.

* * *

**Once again I am sorry for the endless speech. I hope you liked this chapter enough to forgive me. **

**Please don't let my words intimidate you. Feel free to express your opinion through reviews. I don't mind criticism. Once again I want to stress that I was bothered by the parlance and not by the fact that someone caught some of my mistakes. I have a small request. To those of you, who have an account; please try to log in before posting a review. I like to answer to questions as well as to especially positive and especially negative reviews. This way it is easier and I won't have to bother anyone else. I might though still post the answers in the next chapter, if I believe that people don't understand the hints between the lines. They will probably be shorter though if I can address the person concerned directly. People who don't possess an account are of course welcome to review as well.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Jealousy

_**Reversed**_

**First of all I would like to thank the people that give me feedback- especially the ones who review regularly. You are amazing!**

**This chapter will be from Vincent's point of view and will be quite short. I thought about adding a discussion between JT and Catherine but I don't really have time for it and this was a nice point to pause the story. I figured it would better than nothing. Hopefully I will be able to update the next in a few days to make up for that!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Jealousy**

**Vincent's point of view**

_Why did you do that?!_ I was mentally yelling to myself while leaving the warehouse. I had kissed Catherine. Why did I do it? Not that I didn't want to since the first time I saw her. Not that I didn't like it. But I had promised to gain her trust- as a _friend._ I had planned on taking it slow for both our sakes. So that she could feel comfortable and safe around me and to protect myself. Protect myself from falling in love with a woman who had secrets, a woman who could disappear any moment.

I sighed. I had wanted to wait with my move until she had opened up to me. Well, it was too late for _that_ now. Just the thought of how awkward things would be between us from now one made me sick to my stomach. Who was I kidding? She would probably cut me right out of her life without hesitation. I sighed one more time. _Good job, Keller. What are you? 16? _

I was frustrated. How could this happen? It was not like I was unexperienced. I did actually pretty well with the ladies- quite a charmer. I knew that every woman needed something else. Catherine required patience, so why did I fail showing it?

I probably should just stop kidding myself. I knew exactly why, I just didn't want to admit it. It was because of this _Gabe_. The mere thought of a man from her past made my green-eyed monster roar. I acted impulsively wanting to show her that I was there. Making sure that she knew Gabe wasn't the only one interested. I had to mark my territory like some primitive animal. Well, we are all animals when it comes to such things after all.

And the things I said to her? I only knew her a few days and technically promised to wait a year to even consider a romantic relationship. I told her that I was willing to put my life on a hold. Who does that? Not me normally. Did I do it to impress her so she would prefer me over Gabe?

No, I didn't just act. It felt _right _to say those things. I wanted her badly. I wanted her right now, but if I had to wait to get her, I would. It was better than giving up and never knowing how things could turn out between us. Besides it wouldn't do me any harm. Before meeting her I had no interest in starting something with anyone. I needed a break, so I could as well wait for Catherine. She wasn't a woman who I just wanted to get in bed after all. She was intriguing me in more ways than just a sexual one.

I would call JT tomorrow and ask if I could stop by. I would tell her how I wasn't ready either so she wouldn't feel the need to kick me out of her life. I had to be careful though. I needed to show her that I _wanted_ to be with her. That I just wanted to do it right. To get to know each other first, trust each other. Otherwise I might lose her to Gabe.

While figuring all these things out I finally reached home. It was very late so I just took a quick shower and went to bed. I soon found myself thinking about her again, her face, her eyes, our kiss.

It was going to be hard to just bond for a while after this kiss. It had felt so good and for a brief moment she had kissed me back. How was I supposed to just talk to her?

It was the way it had to be, so I just would have to be strong enough. Now I wasn't with her though. It wouldn't hurt to allow myself to think about her. About our kiss, about what could have happened. A man could wish after all. Tomorrow I would be supportive and a shoulder to lean on, but tonight I would let my mind free. This thought planted a smile on my face.

I closed my eyes and almost felt her lips on mine. I imagined how her small body would feel beneath my strong hands- how it would _look_ like without her clothes hiding it from me. I got more and more carried away. I got excited. I imagined how her fingers would travel across my chest, my stomach. How she would kiss my neck. This woman was driving me crazy even in my thoughts.

_Good night, Catherine…I hope you also think about me._

* * *

**I know you guys probably hate me right now for slowing things down now that they seemed to get started. :D But trust me there is time for romance and there are some issues still open and need to be dealt with.**

**In the next chapter JT will surprise us a bit. He and Catherine will have some serious talking. Gabe will do some research. Will it lead him to Catherine? I am also thinking that is about time for some actin with Tess.**

**So far my writing has been very innocent but I am planning on writing some hotter scenes in the future. I am not sure if I should rate it M because of a sex scene in the chapter. I mean people who read it also watch the show and there **_**has**_** been some making out. However as I don't know how old my readers are I will probably just give you a heads up and then mark the inappropriate part of the chapters. Is it ok with you guys? To be honest if a 12 year old wants to read it, rating won't stop them. If it turns out to be too much (which I don't intent in this story) I will of course change the rating and will let you know so you know where to look for my update.**

**I was thinking about a one-shot with now beasts. Just two people meeting and giving in to passion. Would you be interested?**

**I have also some other ideas for stories but they will be longer. I guess you guys would prefer me to finish this one first?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Problems

_**Reversed**_

**Yeah, I know. It has been ages. I know that you guys liked the fact that I was uploading very quickly in the beginning but things will be different from now on. **

**University is killing me and I have to focus all my attention on my future. I wrote this chapter over quite a period of time because I had barely time to write more than a few sentences a time.**

**Please be patient. I hope that you understand that school is more important and continue supporting me even if you have to wait longer. I will try to upload once a week, but I can't promise anything. Probably, it will take longer. If you don't hear from me in a while, don't worry. I don't intend to abandon my stories. Sooner or later I will finish them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Problems**

Catherine's point of view

The moment he closed the door behind him I sank on the couch. Wow. He kissed me. Wow.

My mind tried to process everything but it was somehow clouded. It was filled with his sent, the sensation of his lips on mine. Part of me cursed mentally for kissing him back. What was I thinking? I couldn't let this happen. It was against my own rules. I sighed in frustration when I realized that another part of me was angry that I pushed him away eventually. I could still feel his tongue caressing mine. My body lusted for more. Why had he to do this? It was difficult enough being attracted to him. Knowing that the attraction was reciprocated only made things worse. How should I stay away when I knew that he wanted me, too? How could I be rational? This kiss, even though short, was the best kiss of my life. There was a tension between us; like electricity. My body shivered from his mere touch. Every cell of me responded to his kiss. I sighed. Did my life really need to be more complicated? Was the hell I have been living for the last five years not enough?

'Pretty boy went home already?' JT pulled me away from my thoughts.

'Thought you were supposed to head out early tomorrow?' I said.

'Well, I couldn't sleep after those events and as I couldn't hear any talking, I figured that he left,' he explained.

'Just shoot, JT,' I knew he was dying to discuss the current issue.

'Well, we obviously have a problem. I don't trust Gabe. I don't think you should meet him, Cat,' JT expressed his feelings.

'I know how you feel about this whole situation, JT. I am not sure if I can trust him myself. At first I just planned to not show up and hope he will forget about it. I thought about moving to another place. Another thought crossed my mind though. What if this behavior just infuriates him? Maybe his intentions are good and if I ignore him it will be my loss. He is a beast after all. Beasts are not known for mild temper and logical responses. If I ignore him and he gets angry, he might sell me out. And as soon as they are positive that I am alive, the hunt will begin. No place will be safe,' I analyzed my trail of thought.

'You have got a point there,' he admitted,' but what if it is a trap?'

'Well, if he wanted to harm me, why not right away? Why play nice if he intends to work against me?'

'Minimal risk. If he fought you right away, there was a chance of you escaping and vanishing. If he succeeds in luring you into a meeting, they can prepare. They can make sure there is no way for you to escape.'

I sighed. He had a point. There was a risk either way. The question was, which one was the higher one and which one was I willing to pay?

'We will have to plan our next move carefully. I suppose he doesn't expect you to show up right away. We have a few days, maybe even weeks. I suggest that we do a little research as quietly as possible. Just to have a picture about what Gabe has been doing during the past five years, officially and in the shadows. We will have to be careful, though, not to draw any attention.'

'That sounds like a plan. Thank you JT. I don't know what I would do without you,' I hugged him.

'You can always count on me, Cat,' he promised while blushing. Then he seemed to remember something.

'When I came in you were kind of lost in your thoughts,' he started.

'Well, how could I not be with Gabe and all that stuff,' I pointed out, although Gabe didn't cross my mind once until JT showed up.

'Come one, Cat. You know, you can't fool me. You were thinking about Vincent, right?'

Dammit, he knew me too well.

'I knew it. Look, Cat, I don't know what happened while I was in my room and you obviously don't want to let me in right now. What I want to say is that we are running out of time now that Gabe knows. Vincent seems to be ok. If he wanted to sell you out, he would have done so already. His medical skills might be helpful. Two brains are better than one and if his assistance means, that we can cure you faster and avoid Gabe, than it is a risk I am willing to take if you want to take it as well.'

'Who are you and what have you done to my overprotective coward?' I teased. But regardless to my teasing I was very surprised. And it surprised me even more that JT's face remained serious.

'We are running out of options, Cat. And I'd rather have Vincent knowing about you than dealing with Gabe and his bosses. Besides, seriously, the guy is _already _head over heels for you, he won't betray you,' he laughed.

'Let me think about it, ok? I know we might not have much time any more, but I don't want to jeopardize anything right now. Let's just observe him for a little while longer and then decide,' I responded. I wanted to trust Vincent. But I wasn't in ease with endangering him. JT cared only about my safety right now. He only spoke about how Vincent seemed trustworthy. He never mentioned what effect it could have on Vincent if we asked him for help. Now that I was semi-exposed being involved could endanger him.

* * *

**Tess's point of view**

I was walking towards the address I was given by the anonymous caller. It wasn't the first time, I had to go out on the dark streets of New York at night to catch a lead. But that was the nice part of being a reporter. The trill, the rush of adrenalin while pursuing a big, even kind of dangerous story. I didn't care much about the money. Sure it was convenient, but it wasn't what kept me digging. Not even fame was the answer. It was my curiosity. My curiosity and the way I could still it with adventurous researches. There were reporters who just stood in front of cameras interviewing people. I wasn't one of them. This kind of occupation could never satisfy me. I had to investigate. I debated about being a cop after all. It was in my blood. The reason why I chose journalism was because I didn't want to _have_ to work on a specific case. Now that I had built a name I could do whatever story pleased me.

Even for my standards, though, this meeting was kind of creepy. The caller claimed to have information about the woman I could swear I hit. He promised to give me a lead if I was willing to investigate for him. He didn't say his name. He just gave me this address. He insisted on meeting at night. As I saw now, the neighborhood wasn't exactly friendly. _Where have you gotten yourself into, Vargas?_

I finally reached my destination. It was an old, abandoned factory. Great. Skills in martial arts or not, it was plain stupid to go inside. I didn't know the guy, no one knew I was here and no one would hear me scream if I had to. Although every reasonable person would have turned away and left, I just couldn't. This woman had intrigued me too much. I had to find out more about her. And if this meant to go into a creepy building alone at night, then so shall it be.

With these thoughts I took a deep breath and entered the building.

**JT and Cat have some decisions to make. The question is, if there is actually a way out of this mess. Catherine must also decide if she is willing to risk Vincent's life for her own sake.**

**Tess took some risk today. It might be a great mistake or a great chance for her career. **

**Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
